A Poetic Valentines Anniversary
by Blame The Llama
Summary: Sequel to A Poetic Valentines Duel. On Hermione and Dracos 1 year anniversary, Draco leaves Hermione riddles to solve, which lead her to the greatest gift Draco could give. It is COMPLETE!
1. 1

Alright everyone, here is the sequel to Poetic Valentines Duel. I know it's not V-day, but this story is over 7,000 words. Which is more then twice the size of the first one. It took me a while longer to write. I hope you enjoy! Review and I'll grant you a wish!

Special thanks to my cousin. If it wasn't for her sacrificing her computer time this wouldn't have been written. All she asked was that I tell you all this: She will be writing more of her story Chicken Pox and Staregate Logs II now that I am no longer hogging the computer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the bottle of soda I purchased yesterday. Come to think of it, I don't own that either, it was bought with Gillians money…

* * *

A Poetic Valentines Anniversary

Hermione groaned and looked over at her alarm clock. Not remembering setting it, she reached over and turned it off. As she stretched, her arm went to the empty place next to her.

"Where did he go?" She asked aloud to herself, turning on her side. Her eyes glanced across the bed to the calendar, and to the date circled in red and silver. She smiled and grabbed the empty pillow, bringing it to her face. She hugged it there, inhaling his lingering scent.

All thoughts of why her alarm went off crept back into her head moments later, and she reluctantly got up. She slipped on her slippers and headed out to the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen, the aroma of strawberries and chocolate over took her scenes. Following her nose, she entered her small living room, and a small gasp escaped her lips.

On the coffee table sat a plate of chocolate chip waffles, with fresh cut strawberries and whipped cream piled on top. A cup of mocha enriched coffee, and a glass of milk sat on either side of the plate, and a single red rose sat in a gold vase in front of it. The Daily Prophet was neatly folded and placed beside the coffee.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said still somewhat speechless. She looked behind her, hoping to see him standing there, but was disappointed to only see her empty kitchen. She sat down on the sofa, and only then, when she was looking up at the rose, did shimmering green writing above her mantle come into view. She smiled wider as she read.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Happy Valentines,

And anniversary too."

"Oh Draco," She said again, and tucked in to eat her breakfast. All annoyances to her alarm completely forgotten.

XXXLXXX

Draco Malfoy let himself back into his girlfriends flat. He had a surprise up his sleeve, and was hoping things would go his way. He grinned when he heard the water running in the bath room. He had plenty of time if she was taking a bubble bath. Being extra quiet, he walked over to her fire place and was greeted by shimmering red writing.

"You love me,

I love you,

Happy anniversary

To you too."

His smile intensified. He had yet to think of what next to write, so he went to the kitchen and set about washing the dishes, hoping that would help his case when she realizes he set her alarm. He was pleased to see that no remnants of the breakfast he made her were anywhere to be found.

XXXLXXX

After her leisurely soak in a hot bath, Hermione went through her morning routine of grooming before she started the dishes. When she entered the kitchen, she saw the dishes were done, and the kitchen was sparking clean. She knew right away what who was responsible for it. She hurried to the living room and, as she expected, there was green writing where her red had been.

"Please don't be mad

But I have to say

This is the last,

I'll be in meetings all day."

She frowned at that verse, but sighed knowing it was better then nothing today. She took a handful of floo powder and tossed it in, calling "Lavender Brown". A second later, said witch appeared in her fire.

"Hi Hermione, what's up?" She asked, looking around Hermiones living room.

"He's not here Lav, he has to work." Hermione sighed. The blonde witched nodded knowingly, a slight smile on her lips, and a second later, stepped fully through the fire.

"Let's go shopping!" she said happily, taking Hermiones arm.

"You don't have a date today?"

"No, Dean and I celebrated Valentines Day yesterday; he had to go on assignment today." She said smiling at the memories.

"Then sure, let's go. I don't want to be alone today." Hermione said, and grabbed her cloak and handbag. "Diagon Ally? Or Hogsmead?"

"Hogsmead I think, we can watch all the students on their dates, and reminisce."

"Right, then," Said Hermione nodding her head. "After you," she gestured to her front door. Lavender went out, and Hermione followed. Once she locked the door, and placed the proper wards, both girls disapparated.

XXXLXXX

"Phase one, complete," Draco Malfoy said as he watched his girlfriend and her friend disapperate. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a second, opening them, he found himself outside the 'Burrow'

"What a thing to call a home," He said shaking his head, as he walked to the door and knocked.

"Malfoy," Ron Weasely opened the door, and stood aside to let him in.

"Weasley," Draco nodded in greeting.

"So what is it that I had better help with?"

"Patience Weasley, where is Potter?" Draco asked as he sat in an overstuffed red chair.

"He's helping mum in the kitchen, he'll be right out," Ron too, sat down. Making sure it was as far away from Draco as possible.

"Honestly Weasley, I don't bite." Ron just glared.

"Alright, what's going on? Why did Ron and I need to miss practice?" Harry said joining them.

"Have a seat Potter and I'll tell you," Draco waited as Harry sat in the center of the couch. "I have a Valentines present for Hermione, and I need two things from the both of you…"

XXXLXXX

Lavender glanced at her watch for the third time, and let out barley heard 'finally'. She walked over to where Hermione was admiring a rich cream colored cloak, and shook her head.

"That doesn't go that well with your completion, it would drown you out." She took it from her and hung it back up. "Let's go to get a butterbeer, I'm parched."

"Alright," Hermione agreed looking one last time at the cloak. They bid Madam Malkin a good day, and headed out. The wind had picked up a bit, but in the sun it wasn't as cold as it should have been. For that Lavender was glad, she forgot to grab her warmer cloak.

"Look at all those young couples! Remember when we were their age?" She asked Hermione while looking at one pair that couldn't have been older then 4th years.

Hermione didn't answer, just looked at the same couple and smiled a bit. Lavender looked at her in slight envy as the wind whipped her hair around and the sun went behind a cloud. Hermione was wearing a deep black cloak that seemed to be warmer then it looked, judging by the fact Hermione didn't even shiver the slightest bit.

'Ah the things you get being Draco Malfoys' girlfriend.' She sighed again, and decided to hurry them up a bit. "Come on, I want to get a booth." She looped her arm through Hermiones and set off at a quicker pace.

"Hermione! Lavender! What are you two doing here?"

The two girls looked behind them and Lavender smiled to herself. 'Right on time.'

"Ginny, hi! We're just doing a bit of shopping." Hermione answered, giving the younger girl a hug.

"Care to join us for a butterbeer?" Lavender said, already knowing the answer.

"Only for a while, I'm meeting my date in a half hour," She looked over at Lavender as they headed the remaining few feet to the 3 broomsticks. They shared a small wink.

"Hermione Granger!" Greeted the three girls upon entering.

"'Lo Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said politely.

"How are your boys doing?" Lavender and Ginny giggled a bit.

"My boys are the same as ever I'm afraid" Hermione answered, use to the way some people called Harry and Ron 'Her boys'. The other two only giggled more.

"Wonderful! Do make sure the three of you stop in here sometime soon."

"I will," Hermione smiled. Ginny looked around and found a booth. She went to sit, leaving Lavender and Hermione to order.

"So, what'll it be my dear?"

"Three butterbeers," Lavender answered. Madam Rosmerta nodded, and uncapped three bottles.

"Put it on Harrys tab," Hermione smirked as she passed Lavender her drink and grabbed the other two. "He failed to get me a Valentines present."

Madam Rosmerta smiled "The shame of that boy! Of course I'll put it on his tab, would you like to add anything else to it?" Hermione looked to Lavender who shrugged.

"Perhaps later," She led the way to where Ginny was sitting, and handed a butterbeer to her.

"How much?" She asked, reaching for her bag.

"It's on Harry," Lavender and Hermione said at the same time. This caused them to laugh. Ginny didn't ask any questions, instead she said;

"To Valentines Day!" And held up her bottle.

"To anniversaries!" Hermione said, lifting hers as well.

"To love!" Lavender finished, and they all clinked bottles.

XXXLXXX

"I can't believe that ferret talked me into this…" Ron grumbled. Harry looked over at him, and patted his shoulder.

"Just think that we're doing this for Hermione, not Malfoy, it's working for me," He reasoned, and Ron seemed to accept it. "Now, drink up."

XXXLXXX

"OH!" Hermione exclaimed as she picked up the small slip of parchment that dropped out of her napkin. She quickly wiped off her mouth, opened it, and read it aloud:

"I do need glasses

But I can 'see'

And if you ask

I'll show it to thee."

Hermione looked at the other two girls.

"Who do you think…?" Ginny trailed off as Hermione began to slowly smile.

"Draco," Was all she said, and then she started frowning. "Though, I don't know what to make of it, or how I got it." She regarded the note again.

"Who cares about how you got it! What does it mean?" Lavender asked, trying to look at it upside down.

"I'm not sure, it's not like any of the others, if almost as if it's…" She trailed off and her eyes brightened. "It's a riddle!"

"I do need glasses," Ginny started, and then seemed to contemplate it a second. "So what we're looking for has glasses," She concluded, Lavender rolled her eyes.

"It says that plan and simple."

"But I can 'see'," Ginny continued. "And see is in half quotations, so… I'm stuck" She looked over to Hermione.

"I'm not sure either Gin." She confessed. Lavender and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged slightly then Ginny shook her head a bit. Hermione didn't notice, she was to busy thinking. "Lets think about this, what other kind of seeing is there?"

The other two girls thought on this and Ginny gave another little head shake.

"Seeing!" Hermione exclaimed a moment later.

"We've established that Hermione," Lavender said looking at her strangely.

"No, Seeing! 'I do need glasses, but I can 'see' ', its talking about Professor Trelawney!" Hermione smiled and stood up. "I think it wants me to go and see her."

Lavender and Ginny stood as well. "Let's go then, I do miss her" Lavender replied walking towards the door.

"Are you coming Gin?" Hermione asked as Lavender reached the door.

"No, I have to meet my date," She said, looking slightly put out. "Owl me and tell me all about it ok?" Hermione nodded, said her goodbyes to Ginny and Madam Rosemerta and ran to catch up with Lavender.

Ginny walked to the door and watched them until they were out of sight. She then walked back to the bar and asked Madam Rosemerta if she could use her fireplace.

"Of course you may," She ushered Ginny to the back room, and with a wink, left her there.

Ginny took out a piece of parchment from her pocket, and used the quill and ink that was on the table in front of her to compose a small note. Once it was finished, she folded it twice, walked over to the fireplace, and took a pinch of floo powder.

Tossing it in, she called "Malfoy Manner" and then tossed in the note.

XXXLXXX

Draco Malfoy sat next to his mother in their living room. They had just been discussing Hermiones surprise, and there were shockingly no arguments. Now, all talking done with, they were simply chatting about the goings on in society.

"The Zabinis simply cannot host a ball, they had atrocious food." Mrs. Malfoy was saying. Draco was merely nodding his head in the appropriate places. He was a bit to distracted to be thinking about anything else. Just when he was going to excuse himself and go for a short fly around the grounds, the fire turned green and a note popped out.

"About time," Draco said as he hurriedly unfolded the note. Its contents were simple.

'Phase two, complete. Subject en-route to Castle' A smile stretched across his face.

"Draco?" His mother asked, looking at him strangely.

"I have to go," He said, looking up from the note.

"The surprise?" Draco nodded, and kissed his mother on the cheek, before practically running to the door.

"Don't run dear! A Malfoy never- Oh, never mind, go on," She waved her hand and Draco took off again. She sat back against the couch. "Bottles bring me some more tea."

XXXLXXX

"Ah, if it isn't my date for the day!" Ginny giggled as she walked up to boy standing in front of Honeydukes holding a lollie.

"Ginny!"

"Ron? Bloody hell!"

The two stared a moment at each other. Both thinking of ways to murder Malfoy.

"Why did I have to get this job? It's bloody wrong is what it is!"

"Oh, But Ronniekins you look so cute!" Ginny hugged her brother and laughed. It was indeed wrong is so many ways, but it was for her best friend.

"I look like a Lockhart wanna-be!" He cried. Ginny noticed he did indeed look a bit like Lockhart. He had short shaggy blonde hair, though a much darker shade then Dracos', a somewhat tan complexion, and if she guessed right, green eyes.

"If you weren't really my brother, I would date you." She said still surveying him.

"Well, come on then," He took his sisters hand, and they started walking down the road. "I don't see how this is part of the plan."

"It's simple, you have to be at Hogwarts in an hour, but it can't be you." Ginny clarified. Ron looked over and down at her. (He still stood a good foot taller then her)

"That made no sense at all."

"Sure it did, now change your voice, you still sound like Ron."

"Better?" He made his voice sound more like Lockhart's.

"Much, now, what should I call you?"

"How about Ron? That is my name you know," Ron said in his new voice as they made their way into Madam Malkins.

"I can't call you Ron!" Ginny said and rolled her eyes. "I'll call you Andrew."

"I don't like it," He pouted.

"I don't care if you do or not, your name is Andrew, now stop arguing with me! We are supposed to be on a date!"

"I'm going to need professional help after this," Ron muttered in his normal voice.

"I'll make sure you have a room all to yourself in St. Mungos." She walked over to a rack of robes, and pulled 'Andrew' with her. He rolled his eyes, and mentally cursed Malfoy all the ways he knew how. "What do you think?"

"I personally think the green would look better on you love." He looked over at the others in the shop and cursed Malfoy one more time before putting his arms around his sister. "Make it a room with a view" He whispered. Ginny wasn't sure if she should laugh at the situation, or be repulsed by it. She decided to just make sure she got a room with a view also.

'For Hermione,' was the thought that kept them from running in opposite directions.

XXXLXXX

"Hello Professor," Hermione greeted in the entrance hall.

"Miss Granger! It is a pleasure to see you!" Professor McGonagall said, in what Lavender assumed was a very rare smile.

"It's a pleasure to be visiting! Lavender here wants to visit Professor Trelawney, so we better see her first." Hermione smiled, and Professor McGonagall returned it.

"Of course, if you have time, do stop by my office."

"We will, have a good day Professor," Lavender answered, and began leading Hermione up to the top tower.

"Goodness, I had forgotten how many steps there were," Hermione panted as they finally reached the ladder and the door.

"It was wonderful exercise," Was all Lavender said. And she opened climbed through the door.

"Professor Trelawney?" Lavender called once Hermione was in the room also.

"Over here dear," Came a misty voice. The two girls walked over to where the voice came from. They found their old professor bent over a crystal ball.

"Hello Professor," Said Lavender. Hermione, if it weren't for the fact that she had been taught proper manners, would have said nothing, as it were, she too greeted her old professor with a somewhat reluctant "Good day Professor."

"Ah, Miss Granger, and Miss Brown," Replied Trelawney, looking up from her ball. "Have a seat; I have foreseen the reason why you are here."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. She was still a firm believer that 'Having The Sight' and 'Having a vivid imagination' were the same thing.

"Place your hand on the ball dear," She said to Hermione. A bit reluctantly, much like her greeting, she put her right hand on the side of the crystal ball. "Other hand dear," Hermione sighed and switched hands.

"What to you see Professor?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"I see words… Yes, words, they seem to be forming a poem of some sort. Let me see," She placed her hand on Hermiones and moved it slightly in a small circle.

"Honestly," Hermione huffed under her breath. Lavender shushed her.

"In a room

That is but not,

You'll find just not one

But a two of a lot."

Trelawney recited, still looking into her ball. She let go of Hermiones hand and smiled at them. Hermione looked over at Lavender, and saw that the other girl looked smug. She tried to look into the ball. As she did this, she didn't catch the small wink Lavender exchanged with Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you Professor," She said, and pulled Hermione up. "Have a nice day," And she pulled her from the room. When the two were away from her fireplace, Professor Trelawney tossed in a pinch of floo powder and said only loud enough for the fire to hear "Hogs Head". Then quickly stuck her foot in then out.

"Lavender! I can walk on with out holding your hand you know!" Hermione exclaimed as they came to the ladder. Lavender let go, and climbed down. Hermione followed, almost loosing her footing on the bottom rung.

"You can, can you?" Lavender laughed. Hermione glared. "Alright, what do you think that one meant" They had started their decent, and Hermione was looking thoughtful, more then likely she didn't want to trip again.

XXXLXXX

"I hate you Malfoy," Harry said, glaring at his ex worst enemy.

"Old news Potter, now, for this to work, we have to get along," Draco offered his hand.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Hermione, not for you," Harry said, and put his hand in the one Draco offered. Instead of shaking, they held hands. Harry took a deep breath, and nodded.

"You have to talk like a girl you know," Draco said. His voice was deeper, and he attempted a slight American accent. Harry growled.

"And don't growl, it's very unbecoming to you baby," Draco managed to duck as Harrys hand attempted to make contact with his head. "Hermione! Remember it's for Hermione."

That managed to calm Harry down, and he took several deep breaths.

"Alright, let's get this over with shall we?" He asked finally, his voice that of a girl. Draco smiled, and looked once more in the mirror. He now had rich brown hair and light brown eyes. He was still pale, only not as much. He nodded and gave Harry a final once over.

"You make a good girl Potter," He smirked. Harry did indeed. He still had black hair, only now it was down to his waist and slightly curly. His eyes took on a color more like Dracos' natural gray color; he also shrunk almost a full foot.

"If you check out my body one more time, I'm telling Hermione!"

"Alright fine, but it is a good one," He smirked again, and led them out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

XXXLXXX

Ginny and her 'date' were sitting at a table in The Hogs Head. She had taken the seat facing the fireplace so she could watch for the sign indicating to go back. She didn't have to wait long. It turned green right when she finished her pumpkin juice. She waited to see if anything came out of it, when she saw a disembodied foot pop in then right out, she gave a slight nod.

"Andrew, I need to get back to the castle," Ginny said after she set her glass down. Ron looked relieved and a bit distraught at the news. He stood, and held out a hand to Ginny after placing enough sickles on the table.

Their meal was a rather embarrassing and awkward time. Them, having to act like a real couple, and still maintain their sanity while knowing that they had to act like a real couple and knowing that they are in fact brother and sister, was harder then they thought.

"I'll walk you," He said, putting his arm around her as they walked down the street.

She smiled up at him, and thought to herself 'Maybe St. Mungos will have a two-for-one discount' as she cuddled up to his side. They had so far been able to avoid the kissing. That was one thing that both put their foot down on. Kisses were not to go past the point of a simple brush of lips. If they could avoid it all together, then that would be great. So, so far, things were going great.

"You know what we have to pretend to do, once we get there right?" She asked, looking back up at him.

He grimaced, and then nodded. He noticed a boy checking out his sister, and his protectiveness came out. His grip on her tightened, and he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. Ginny's' eyes widened and took most of her will power not to push him away. He indicated to someone who was now behind them. She turned and saw a boy that looked to be her age quickly walk the other way.

She glared at him. "He was checking you out!" was his reasoning.

"So!"

"What kind of a date would I be if I let him get away with that?" he lowered his voice, "Or what kind of a brother would I be?" Ginny silently fumed and cursed Malfoy for losing her a potential boyfriend.

"Fine, lets hurry," She began walking faster. She was hoping she would see him again after this whole thing was over.

XXXLXXX

"Good afternoon, I am Mr. Mattings, this is my wife Helena," Draco introduced.

"A pleasure Mr. And Mrs. Mattings," A tall, slightly balding man shook hands with Draco, then Harry, and offered them seats. "Jessica, be a dear and bring in some tea and sandwiches," A woman that looked to be no older then them nodded and left the room.

"Thank you for seeing us Mr. Howard. It is very kind of you," Draco said, clearly use to the formal way of talking. Harry merely smiled, and decided to play the part of a silent wife.

"Think nothing of it Mr. Mattings," The bald man said, as he sat behind his desk.

"Please, call me David. Now, I had enquired earlier…"

XXXLXXX

"Do you know what the riddle means?" Lavender asked as the finally made it down all the stairs.

"In a room, That is but not, You'll find just not one, But a 2 of a lot." Hermione repeated, then shook her head.

"Let's go visit McGonagall, we promised her." Lavender said, as she breathed a soft sigh of relief. It was to soon.

"Alright, maybe not thinking about it will help." They continued on their way, and Hermione stopped when they were halfway there.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry, just remembering," She motioned to the portrait. It was the one that led to her old head girl common room. "Hard to believe it was a full year ago yesterday that I thought Draco hated me." She smiled.

"Come on, I'm starving. Maybe McGonagall will have some food sent up," Lavender said, pulling Hermiones arm. She had a feeling she needed to hurry up and get Hermione into the Professors office.

Hermione sighed, the smile never fading, and walked on.


	2. 2

A Poetic Valentines Anniversary  
_Continued…  
_

"Alright, so, just wait there while I do the walking," Ginny said, and she walked three times in front of the empty wall across from the Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry.

"Merlin, what are you supposed to think about?" Ron asked in his normal voice since there was no one around. "Are you supposed to think 'I need a place to snog my brother!' Or to pretend to," He added the last bit as Ginny glared at him on her way to the newly formed door.

"Oh no Ron, that's not what I was thinking, what I was thinking was 'I need a place to shag my brother senseless!" She said, clearly annoyed, then opened the door and she squeaked.

"What?" Ron walked up behind her and she tried to close the door.

"I was bloody well joking!" she exclaimed. Ron looked at her, then pushed the door back open all the way. He then started in shock. The room was lit by cinnamon scented candles, and a large four poster bed sat in the middle of it, with black shear material in place of the normally bulky hangings.

"Ginny! What exactly were you thinking?" Ron asked as he pushed her inside and walked in behind her.

"That we needed a place to play our next part," She said looking around the room. There was nothing else in it. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Right then," was all Ron could say as he sat next to her, and looked at her.

XXXLXXX

"It is wonderful to see you again Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted as the two girls walked into her office. As Lavender passed, McGonagall handed her a tiny pouch and a slip of parchment. Which Lavender slipped into her pocket.

"You too Professor," Hermione answered, still somewhat thinking about the next riddle. She looked over at the plate of sweets and took one, as she and Lavender sat down.

Lavender took advantage of Hermione grabbing a sweet and shared a head shake and a wink with her old professor. To which her old professor returned with a slight nod.

"Hermione dear, tell me what you have been doing since graduation."

"Well, I'm studying to be a healer, goodness knows having Harry and Ron as best friends I'm bound to use that training more then anything else I could learn!" Hermione explained with a mock exasperated sigh. They all shared a laugh.

"Oh, and 'Mione, don't forget the fact that you and Draco practically live together!" Lavender said after the laughter died down. Hermione blushed and glared at her.

"How are things with him going?" Asked McGonagall.

"Their good. Very good really. He actually helped pay for my training," She answered, getting a determined expression on her face. "Though he refuses to let me pay him back."

Conversations after then turned to Lavender and Dean, and then to the rumors of the Headmaster retiring. Which turned out to be just that. Rumors.

"Albus has no intention of retiring for a few more years. He says after you three," McGonagall explained, looking straight at Hermione, "graduated, things have quieted down a great deal, and he can relax as well as work."

Lavender laughed at the look on Hermione's' face, then widened her eyes as she checked her watch. They had been in there for over an hour and a half.

"'Mione, have you thought on that riddle anymore?"

"No, I haven't actually," She admitted.

"Maybe I could be of some help?" McGonagall offered. Lavender looked at her, but then shrugged. They were running late.

"Alright, it said; In a room, that is but not. You'll find just not one, but a two of a lot." Hermione recited.

"A room that is but not you say? My dear that is an easy one! Are you sure you are the same Miss Granger that got the highest scores all through school?"

Hermoine blushed again, and looked down at her hands. Lavender caught her old professors' eye and nodded.

"It means the room of requirement," McGonagall explained with a slight smile. Hermione looked up and her eyes widened.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" She gave a hasty good-bye and pulled Lavender out of the room.

XXXLXXX

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Ron asked as he paced next to the bed.

"How should I know?" Ginny answered. She was currently trying to fight off fatigue that the bed had created for her. She sighed again, and sunk lower into the pillows.

"Don't fall asleep Gin. I still don't understand why we had to be here in the first place." Ron sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Because she has to see us- err, me- so that I can have an alibi. And the reason that you are here, and the reason that we had to be seen together earlier is because you have to shamelessly come on to her. And then reci-"

"I know the plan Ginny, I just don't get it." Ron sighed. "This who part could be skipped if you ask me."

"Well, start getting it cause they will be here any moment. And no one did ask you," Ginny said, irritation getting the better of her. In all honestly she didn't get exactly why she had to have a sotto date with her brother either. Or even a sotto date at all! But it's what Malfoy told her to do. And if it wasn't for Hermione, or the 15 galleons, she wouldn't have even considered it. 'Though, since he failed to tell me my date was my brother, I should get more then that'

"Lavender, I told you, the door shouldn't be there unless someone is already in there," came Hermione's voice.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other and hurried into position.

XXXLXXX

"I admit Malfoy, that was pretty good on your part," Harry said as he and Draco walked down the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why thank you my dear, anything for the woman I love," Draco then proceeded to grab Harry's' hand.

"Enough Malfoy, I'm not your wife," Even as he pulled his hand free, Harry couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Do you think Hermione will like it?"

"Are you mad? She'll love it." Harry replied, and that caused Draco to smile and nod in reassurance.

It had taken them more time then he thought to get everything ready. But now that it was all taken care of, he allowed himself to relax.

"Say Potter, drinks on me, I think we deserved it."

As they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stood on his toes and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"That would be great darling, just let me pop up to our room and change," Harry took off at a brisk pace and left a gaping Draco behind.

XXXLXXX

"But the riddle clearly meant this room. Therefore, we must go in there," Lavender explained as she opened the door.

"I still don't know about this I- Ginny!" Hermione's' eyes widened. Ginny, and her 'date' quickly shot to opposite ends of the room.

"Her-Hermione! What a surprise seeing you here, I was just, erm, studying. Right, and now I'm done, so, bye!" With that Ginny sent a look to Ron, then rushed pasted Lavender, who slipped a torn off piece of parchment into Ginny's' hand.

"Hi there," Ron said after Ginny made her hasty retreat. "I don't believe we met. I'm Andrew…"

XXXLXXX

"Professor! Wait!" Ginny called as she hurried down the stairs. She had just caught sight of Professor Dumbledore turning the corner.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I was just on my way to see what was holding up the operation," His eyes twinkled.

"Here you go sir," She handed him the parchment.

Dumbledore's' eyes twinkled merrily as he went off to do his bit.

XXXLXXX

"I do believe Malfoy, that this is the longest you and I have gone with out saying one insult."

"Indeed it is a record Potter. No need to worry though, tomorrow we can go back to being bitter rivals."

"If only tomorrow would come sooner," Harry picked up his shot of fire whisky and downed it.

"It will if you keep drinking those and pass out," Malfoy, who wanted to be perfectly sober later, took a drink of his butterbeer.

"I'm trying to erase the memory for being your wife."

"And there goes the record."

XXXLXXX

"Did you notice anything weird about Andrew?" Hermione asked as she and Lavender hurried down the corridor.

"No."

"Hmm, he reminded me of Ron."

"I guess it's true what they say," Lavender said after a brief, inward curse

"What do who say?"

"People. That girls look for guys who remind them of their brothers?" Try as she might, she couldn't help saying that as a slight question.

Hermione laughed, "Right Lav."

"Let's just work on the riddle."

"That's another thing, why would he know the riddle?"

"Hermione! Focus!" Lavender bit her bottom lip.

"Right. Up so high,

Is where I play

Get there soon

Without delay."

"Any Ideas?" Lavender asked, although that was the easiest riddles of the day.

"Of course. It's the quidditch pitch. Draco loves quidditch!" Hermione hurried on out the doors and toward the pitch.

Lavender, following at her own pace, looked at her watch and smiled. They were back on schedule. As soon as she was in the right spot, she turned toward the castle, and nodded. Then hurried to Hermione, who was just entering the pitch.

XXXLXXX

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore nodded in greeting as he approached the duo's table.

"Professor," Harry slurred-err greeted, then nudged Malfoy, who didn't seem to have noticed the headmaster.

"Sorry? Oh, hi Professor," Malfoy, said, then looked at his watch, then back at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it is time."

"Already?" Malfoy, if it's possible, seemed to grow paler.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. We have 10 minutes to be in place," Dumbledore placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Alright, what are we standing around here for then?" Draco made no move to stand up.

"Err, Malfoy? We're sitting, not standing," Harry said, clearly finding it more amusing that it actually was.

"Shut it Potter. Have another Fire Whiskey."

"Draco, we must leave now," Dumbledore's tone was comforting, but had firmness to it. Draco nodded, stood, then froze. "I think it would be wise to tell me where we are apparating to, so I can take Mr. Potter here, who is clearly not up to it." He placed his hand on top of Harry's which was just about to pick up another shot glass.

"Right, here," Draco took out the parchment that had the address already on it. He then took a deep breath, nodded once, and disapparated.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and chuckled, as The Boy Who Lived attempted to lift the shot glass from under Dumbledore's hand. "Right then Mr. Potter, we'll be off."

XXXLXXX

"Come on, _Andrew_," Ginny urged, tugging on her newly retransformed brothers arm.

"We have time Ginny, no need to rush," Ron pulled his arm out of her grip and rubbed the skin that she pinched when grabbing his arm.

"We have less then 10 minutes," She saw Ron's eyes widen, and he hurried past her. Ginny jogged and caught up with him as he approached Professor McGonagall's door, which swung open immediately.

"You're late. Well, don't just stand there, come in, come in. Miss Weasley, you first," McGonagall ushered them to her fireplace, and handed out the floo powder.

XXXLXXX

"Bottles, where bring my cloak, the emerald one, not that green one that looks moss," Narcissa Malfoy ordered as she stood in her foyer. The house elf appeared a moment later with the desired cloak, and Narcissa smiled. She made sure she had her gift, then left the manor before disapparating to the address her son had sent her.

XXXLXXX

"There is no way you are getting me up there Lavender!" Hermione stormed, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Lavender glanced at the brunette next to her, then back at the hovering snitch, which had what Hermione presumed was the next clue tapped to it.

"You have to Hermione! It won't be that bad, I promise."

"Anything that has to do with my feet more then a few feet off the ground is indeed bad Lavender!" Hermione glared at the hovering broom from her spot at its tail end.

"You mean you don't want to know what's on that parchment?" Lavender glanced at her watch. She was running out of time! She had to get Hermione up in the air NOW!

"Of course I want to know, but why can't you go up and get it for me?"

"And risk breaking a nail? No Hermione, you have to do this and you know it." She glanced at her watch again. 7 minutes…. 'Oh Merlin Hermione…' Lavender sighed. Hermione was looking up at the Snitch, then back to the hovering broom, then back again.

'Please don't end up cursing me into oblivion' Lavender prayed repeatedly in her mind, before she pushed Hermione roughly forward, so she had no choice but to slide onto the end of it. Attempting to get off straight away, Hermione made the mistake of kicking her leg, which sent the broom up into the air.

After hearing a few choice words from Hermione, that Lavender didn't know her friend even knew, she managed to add 'Don't get hurt' to her silent prayer, before shouting "Since your up there catch that snitch! And DON'T LOOK DOWN!" With that said, and when she was fairly sure her friend wasn't about to fall to her death anytime soon, Lavender ran faster then she ever did in her life back into the castle, and to the nearest fireplace.

XXXLXXX

"Is everything ready? Is everyone here?" Draco looked around nervously.

"Relax, yes, everything is ready, and all we are waiting on is Miss Brown," Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes twinkling at the boys obvious nerves.

"Why isn't she here? Why-"

"Relax will you? I'm here now," Lavender brushed off the soot that clung to her clothes as she made her way over to where Draco was standing with his Mother and Dumbledore.

"What took you so long? You should have been here sooner."

"Brilliant making it all end at a broom you ferret! You know she's afraid of heights, I had to actually push her on the bloody thing!" Draco sighed. He had thought of that, but he had relied on that her curiosity would win over fear. He was glad Lavender did what she did, as long as Hermione wasn't hurt in anyway that is.

"Hermione will love this, and you don't need to be nervous, she loves you too." That said, Lavender joined Dean by stairs to wait

XXXLXXX.

"Bloody hell Draco! I'm going to kill you for this," Hermione grunted as the Snitch dodged her hand for what seemed to be the millionth time.

She was growing very tired, and was still very afraid to be up in the air. She ventured a look down and saw- nothing.

"LAVENDER?" She was getting more afraid now. "Where did she go?" Had barely left her mouth when- and she couldn't believe it- the snitch flew directly into her chest and stayed there.

Hesitating only long enough to regain her balance, which was thrown off when she started at the impact, Hermione grabbed the now hovering snitch.

She looked dismayed at the black parchment and headed, jerkily, to the ground. Just as she stepped gratefully off of the broom, shimmery green words appeared on the parchment. She read them aloud to herself:

"I have one more thing," After being read aloud, the line faded to read: "To ask of you," Which faded to: "Hermione Granger, will you say 'I Do'?" Her breath hitched, "Oh, my-" She didn't get to finish, as she felt the familiar tug behind her navel.

XXXLXXX

In a second's time, she found herself in the largest library she had ever seen.

"So what do you say 'Mione?" Hermione turned around at the sound of Draco's voice, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione, still short of breath, only managed a "What?"

"Will you, Hermione Granger, marry me, Draco Malfoy?" She shook her head, then smiled widely.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you Draco!" she threw herself into his arms, and he spun her around, before kneeling and slipping a ring on her finger.

It was then that she heard the sound of applause, and looked past Draco to the sight of all her friends and family.

XXXLXXX

"…I went to 'Mione's two bodyguards for their blessings, and before you even comment on that," Draco looked pointedly at the people gathered around him, "I knew Hermione would want their blessings. Merlin knows I'm surprised they don't approve or disapprove her wardrobe everyday. Then I arranged for all of this," He gestured with his free hand to their surroundings, "Activated the timer on the portkey and here we are!" The group smiled at the brilliance of Draco's plan; only three people looked back at him with a frown.

"Left out a lot didn't you Malfoy?" Ron commented.

"Like Ron and Ginny's date? Or our being married. I think Hermione would love to hear all about how I was you're wife before she will be." Harry's voice slurred a little.

"Oh yes Draco, do tell me all about that," Hermione turned to look at him, clearly amused.

"Ah, well that's simple," Everyone's attention was directed back to Draco. "You know as well as I that the Malfoy name isn't exactly in good favor anymore," Various people nodded knowingly, and Narcissa Malfoy shook her head sadly. "I needed to be able to purchase this Library," Hermione gasped, Draco nodded, "Yes, it is now your library- without causing a stir with the Prophet or Ministry for that matter. So using a variation of Polyjuice potion and Glamour charms- created by Hermione here- Potter and I posed as Mr. And Mrs. Mattings and bought this place as a wedding gift for our Daughter." Hermione, still stunned at having her own library, leaned up and kissed her fiancée.

There were some snickers from the group, who were picturing Harry Potter being married to Draco Malfoy. But one Ron Weasley and one Ginny Weasley were still tapping their feet impatiently.

"And what about all we did for your cause?" Asked Ron.

"Oh that? That wasn't necessary at all. I just wanted to have a little fun," Draco smirked at him, and Ron gapped.

"You mean I went on a date with my sister for nothing!"

Hermione let out a small "I knew Andrew was to much like Ron!" quietly to herself.

"Hmm, yes that's right."

"Malfoy, you bloody little ferret!" Ron lunged at Draco, only to be stopped by Harry, who couldn't help but chuckle. He was, after all, still slightly intoxicated.

Ron was still struggling to get out of Harry's grip when Ginny spoke up, clearly annoyed, but in semi good spirits.

"At least we got paid," That caused Ron to momentarily stop struggling.

"You mean you got paid for this!"

"You mean you didn't?" Ginny asked, now confused.

"MALFOY!" Ron broke free from Harry's grip and chased Draco through the library, while everyone else laughed and enjoyed the show.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. I did enjoy writing it. 

There are a few things I should clear up just so I don't get any flamers complaining:

1.) Ginny agreed to help not knowing the joke Draco was going to play on her. (She wouldn't have agreed if she knew Ron was in fact her date) There is meant to be no actual incest in this story, if it came off differently I apologize.

2.) The same goes for Ron. Only he, as you know, didn't get paid.

3.) Yes portkeys work on Hogwarts grounds. If you don't believe me you obviously didn't pay much attention to the final task in the fourth book.

4.) For the stories sake, (It isn't meant to be a war time action story, or have the threat of Voldie hanging over their heads) the war took place sometime after the last story ended. Good won… duh!

5.) Narcissa Malfoy, after her husbands' death in the war, warmed up considerably to muggls and muggleborns. Especially after she witnessed the effect Hermione had on Draco.

And just some things I couldn't work in, Hermione's library is both Magical and Muggle. Meaning it has both types of books. And Dumbledore help Harry's intoxication problem. Though, he didn't fully rid him of it. (That tricky headmaster!)

That said, I'll let you get on with the reviewing!


End file.
